1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a control device and control method for a vehicle, which execute torque suppression control for reducing torque generated by a driving source when an accelerator operation is greater (i.e., stronger or larger) than a predetermined value.
2. Description of Related Art
In an existing art, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 61-190135 (JP 61-190135 A) describes a technique for executing torque suppression control. In the torque suppression control, engine torque is reduced when the gear ratio of a transmission is high, the depression force of an accelerator pedal is large and the depression speed of the accelerator pedal is high.
Incidentally, as in the case at the time of moving a vehicle from a state where the vehicle is stopped at a red light at an intersection, a driver may strongly depress an accelerator pedal with the driver's intention to suddenly accelerate the vehicle. In this respect, in the above existing art, engine torque is similarly reduced in such a case as well, so it may be difficult to accelerate the vehicle along with the driver's intention. This deteriorates drivability.